1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus used as a facsimile modem by being connected to an external information processor such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system has already been developed to use a facsimile apparatus as a facsimile modem by connecting it to a personal computer. Hereinafter, an operation mode in which the facsimile apparatus is used as a facsimile machine will be referred to as a facsimile mode, and an operation mode in which the facsimile apparatus is used as a facsimile modem by a personal computer will be referred to as a facsimile modem mode.
In the facsimile modem mode, processings of the following three modes are executable:
(1) a mode in which a command (AT command) is transmitted from the personal computer to the facsimile apparatus to cause the facsimile apparatus to dial the number of a specified receiver to transmit data from the personal computer via the facsimile apparatus; PA0 (2) a mode in which the personal computer receives data via the facsimile apparatus; and PA0 (3) a mode in which data of an original is read out by the facsimile apparatus and transmitted to the personal computer (hereinafter, this mode will be referred to as a scanner mode).
To execute the scanner mode, first, the facsimile modem mode is selected at an operation unit of the facsimile apparatus. Then, an original is set on the facsimile apparatus. Then, the scanner mode is selected at the operation unit of the facsimile apparatus.
When the scanner mode is set, the facsimile apparatus calls up the personal computer. When called up, the personal computer transmits a transmission command to the facsimile apparatus so that the facsimile apparatus transmits the original image to the personal computer. When receiving the transmission command, the facsimile apparatus reads out the original image and transmits it to the personal computer.
In the scanner mode, when no transmission command is transmitted from the personal computer within a predetermined period of time after the facsimile apparatus calls up the personal computer, the facsimile apparatus stops calling and waits for re-dialing.
If the facsimile modem mode is canceled while the facsimile apparatus is waiting for re-dialing, the re-dial waiting state is maintained until the facsimile modem mode is set again. For this reason, when the facsimile modem mode is canceled while the facsimile apparatus is waiting for re-dialing, the following problems may be caused:
In the case of an original transmission in which transmission is performed while an original is being read out, the operation mode is shifted to the facsimile mode with the original being set on the original stand. In the case of a memory transmission in which an original is read out and stored in the memory and the image data is read out from the memory and transmitted, the operation mode is shifted to the facsimile mode with the image data being stored in the memory.
Moreover, when the facsimile modem mode is set again after the operation mode is shifted from the facsimile modem mode to the facsimile mode, re-dialing is abruptly started. Further, after the operation mode is shifted to the facsimile mode, an operation to be performed in the facsimile modem mode is executed.